The invention refers to a withdrawal or dispensing arrangement for sheet material, specifically a paper money dispenser, with at least one storage container for the stack-wise accommodation of the sheet material and a withdrawal device associated with the storage container wherein the withdrawal device consists of motor-driven transporting rollers arranged in the way of a drum-like roller mechanism forming a conveying path and of contra-rotating rollers which preferably can be dipped or inserted between the transporting rollers or roller sections which are arranged like the tines of a comb spaced from each other and a deposition or dispensing station arranged at the end of the conveying path.
In the case of known paper money dispensers, the withdrawal device consists of several motor-driven withdrawal rollers that slightly dip or penetrate into the storage containers which are partly open toward the side of withdrawal and which possess a surface exhibiting good adhesion to the paper money in the storage container. Also included is a combination of motor-driven transporting rollers and counter-pressure rollers. The transporting rollers as well as the counter-pressure rollers are mounted on bearing shafts which are parallel to one another and each of which possesses a multiplicity of roller sections at intervals to or spaced from one another which together yield a comb-like profile (sectional shape). With respect to the motor-driven transporting rollers, the counter-pressure rollers (which are likewise motor-driven, but in the opposite direction) are positioned in such a way that the roller sections or the individual counter-pressure rollers are capable of dipping or penetrating in an elastic (springy or resilient) manner into the gaps between the roller sections of the transporting rollers so that the possibility exists of adapting the dipping or penetrating depth and thereby varying the withdrawal forces applied to the different paper money qualities (denominations) or generally to obtain an optimum detention or hold-back action of the contra-rotating rollers. A very good transporting action, in regard to the transporting rollers, is obtained when the transporting rollers consist of an elastically yielding material which exhibits good adhesion in regard to the paper money. Tests have shown, however, that on trying to separate a plurality of undesired money bills having been simultaneously withdrawn from the storage container and which adhere to each other, errors can result. For instance, when 6 to 10 money bills adhere to each other, this stack of money bills is carried into the elastically yielding material of the transporting rollers and passes through the withdrawal and separation device without being separated from each other. Such an error occurs especially during the transportation of new, stiff "value bills", for instance paper money, firmly hanging together at the edge due to the cutting seam and which arrive in the transporting path and/or at the withdrawal and separation device in the form of a stack.